


Arbitrary

by fuckingsherlock



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drowning, Eat Disorders, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Suicide, handjobs, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can remember the way he had caught Rhett by the meadow and said his name so that he tilted his head at just the right angle to the light, and raised his eyebrows, and the world wavered and waned right there in that second before he said “Yeah?,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbitrary

**Author's Note:**

> AU Where Link's wedding had been filmed on a tape.
> 
> Dear Link Neal, if you happen to stumble upon this: I am so terribly sorry.

It was so arbitrary;  
It fit no pattern, closed no story, sealed no blood oath.

Link blindly sliced his palm then, blindly complying to the future that lay ahead of both of the childhood friends.  
To this day, should you stop Link Neal in the street and take a good, close look at the palm of his left hand, you'd be able to make out a shaky scar caused by arbitrary incision via shard of glass.

To this day, Link can remember the sharp, biting pain in his clenched fist, biting back bitter bile, but somewhere in the process--forgetting to inhale and exhale like a normal human would--knees buckling, heaving chest first upon the freezing meadow.  
Somewhere in the thought process of his mind where his mental state formed a world where he is together with the taller; together and happy, he awakes to--in the lap of the taller, Rhett's long, winding legs, folded neatly to form a cushion of clouds.

He can remember the way he had caught Rhett by the meadow and said his name so that he tilted his head at just the right angle to the light, and raised his eyebrows, and the world wavered and waned right there in that second before he said **“Yeah?,”** and he remembered the exact moment his thoughts hummed in union: _'Oh gosh.'_

He can remember the way his azure eyes locked and latched onto Rhett's scrutinising gaze to explore the world inside of his teal eyes in search of the answer _'How do you love me?'_ as Rhett strolled down that flower scented isle of romance, sending the bespeckled man's mentality to a state of chaos and burning church bells and violent ringing as the indigo seals his fate.

 **"I do."** His world collapses. Link faints.

Link doesn't know the whole world. But he knows that Rhett makes up approximately seventy three percent of his. So Link ventures on a trip to explore the hollowness of the galaxies inside of his own bones, he pretends that he doesn't notice the stars shining a little dimmer without Rhett's twinkling eyes in his peripheral vision.

He doesn't know how long he is inside of the process of his thoughts, but no one comes for him.

So he delves a little deeper, somehow able to breathe through the suffocating circumstances of loneliness. Somehow, suddenly, Link can count all the notches on his belt, not on purpose of course; but he is not concerned.  
He stands there, in the process of his thoughts due south-west, middle of memories, the drizzling rain soaking into his thin clothes that hung off his weary frame, streaming down his hair. He takes a large gulp of air and dives into the murkiness of his past, and he realises the blood, snot, and tears he had shed for Rhett, suffocates him now.

He gulps in water for a long time, watching the space that used to contain the only man he'd ever love.

There are voices calling out to Link, now.  
One echoing from the surface, light-years and lifetimes away.  
One whispering from the depths of ocean.  
With no hesitation, he swims deeper.

 **"Link, wha-?"** Rhett begins.

**"Shh."**

**"Okay."** Link loses his conscious thought while still being weighed down by his conscious, conscious of Rhett, Rhett, Rhett. Rhett's musky pine scent drove Link to the brink of happiness and back; paranoia halting him from the peak of his orgasm in fear of it sealing the finality of the situation.

**"You're gorgeous, Jesus, Link- But you know this isn't going to work-"**

**"Please."** His voice breaks. **"Just this once."**

**"Okay. God-, Okay."**

His lungs are erupting.  
Link could've sworn Rhett's hand was down his trousers not a moment ago.  
Instead, he is hacking up an ocean of blood.

 **"LET ME THROUGH, HE'S MY BROTHER!"**  
What the fuck?

Link feels faint. Link faints.

 **"Heya, buddy. How're you hanging in there?"** Rhett pauses, as though the possibility of Link answering in return wasn't as slim as the concave of Link's hollow belly. **"I need you to wake up for me, man. We've still got so much to do. The kids miss you. Your family needs you. You've been gone for so long, brother, please just-"** A breath hitch. The heart monitor skips a beat; Rhett is oblivious. **"Just, come back to me, Brother."**

 **"-Until death do you part."** The words pound themselves into Link's skull like a revival shock delivered to the indigo of his mind.

 **"I do."**  
His world is resurrected.

Link opens his eyes. He sees himself and his wife in their wedding attire on the bulky, grey, TV monitor of the hospital room.

He smells musky sweat, pine, and desperation.

 **"Heya, buddy."** Rhett tilted his head at just the right angle to the light and raised his eyebrows and his eyes twinkled in Link's peripheral vision and in that second Link knew he was utterly wrecked and sold to those wrinkles on the corners of Rhett's eyes to that low baritone that whispered sweet nothings, everythings into his ear and Rhett's god-awful, untamed, bush of a beard before Rhett said, **"I missed you."**

And Link remembered the exact moment his thoughts hummed in union: _'Oh gosh.'_

It was so _arbitrary._


End file.
